For Cedric
by breeutiful
Summary: "Why are we still here?" - Hufflepuff, gen


Title: For Cedric

Rating: T

Authors Note: Re-written as of 9th of November, 2009. Not sure how much of this made sense, but it's better than the original for sure :D.

* * *

All of them sat around the Hufflepuff common room in front of the old fireplace. The deep yellow fire danced and danced over the orange and red embers, creating a faint glow around the common room.

"Why are we still here?" mused Hannah, aloud from her spot on the floor. "I mean, we could have left ages ago."

Susan looked up from where she had her head resting on the arm of her chair. "It's compulsory, Hannah. We've been through this a million and one times."

"And Hogwarts is our home. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy being on the run constantly," Ernie said, flipping yet another page of the potion book he was reading. "And you can't forget the fact of just how many memories we have here."

"Ernie," Hannah began, "You can't tell me this is like home at the moment. It's nothing like home. People are being tortured every day - it's like living in a nightmare." She ended with a shudder.

"Well, we all know it would happen sooner than later, Hannah," Ernie muttered. "I mean, it's all Harry fucking Potter's fault-"

"Ernie!" Hannah said loudly. "Do you think this is what he wants? I'm pretty positive that he wouldn't want this thrust upon him in any circumstance."

"No, I don't think he wants it! But he's the underlying cause. He's the cause of everybodies families having to be on constant guard!" Ernie retorted, standing up from his chair and beginning to pace back and forth.

Hannah scrambled to her feet and grasped Ernie's wrist tightly, looking up into blazing hazel eyes. He was a lot taller than her, but Hannah had outgrown the feeling of being intimidated throughout the years. "You're thrusting the blame on him, Ernie, but people were being killed way before Harry was around! People are losing family every day and we keep blaming Harry when we should be blaming You-Know-Whoand those wretched Death Eaters!"

"Oh, stop it, you two!" Susan shrieked. "I'm sick of all this fighting and all this violence. I don't want to come back to the common room every single day and here yet another fight when we're surrounded by them in classes. So grow up, build a bridge and get over whatever problems you have because this is the only save place we've got."

Ernie ripped his wrist out of Hannah's tight grasp, going back to his seat and sitting down whilst shooting glares at her. "We're as good as dead, anyway. We're training every day, and apparently getting stronger, but we're not going to be acknowledged. Hell, we're probably going to die."

"Isn't that why we're in Dumbledore's Army? To fight, to train, to help Harry? If you're so... negative then you may as well just run away like some kind of coward instead of getting one back on the people who killed your father!"

"Abbott, listen to yourself. The D.A. is being run by Neville fucking Longbottom of all people. It's not going to help in the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Zacharias told her, his voice quiet as he spoke for the first time since they arrived back in the common rooms. "Do you really believe it's going to help?"

"Well, I don't know, Zacharias," Hannah started, haughtily. "It just seems like Neville fucking Longbottom is doing a heck load of good then all of us at Hogwarts. He's filled the shoes of leader, and he's being a darn good leader, so maybe you ought to stop judging him."

"It's Neville Longbottom. Neville Longbottom. The boy who trips over his own feet and fucks up everything he comes across," Zacharias scoffed. "He may be in charge now, but someday he's going to strain under all the weight on his shoulders and lead us to our graves."

"He's changed," Hannah insisted, her voice turning soft. "He wouldn't be trusted by so many people if they didn't believe in him. Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. Do you really think we would have voted him leader if he weren't capable of being a good one?"

"Of course we wouldn't have, Abbott," Zacharias agreed. "But... not everyone voted for him. I didn't and neither did Ernie, or Michael, or Anthony."

Susan let out an audible sigh. "But look at him, Zacharias. He's been wonderful so far - and if we had a little faith in him then he'll continued to be."

There was silence, until Zacharias broke it, "I don't think I'm even going to fight in the actual battle. I'll be useless, and I don't have anything to save - because everything is gone that I care about now."

"Then fight for their memories," Susan replied, her confidence growing with every word. "Fight for Cedric, fight for Hufflepuffs dignity, fight for your future child, fight to make this world a better place!"

"You don't need me," Zacharias insisted. "Cedric's already gone and dead, fighting won't be any use because it will not bring him back. Hufflepuffs dignity disappeared when Ced died. No woman would want children with me. Fuck it, I'm one of the least Hufflepuff people there is - if anything, I'm a shame to Hufflepuff."

"No, you're not," Susan sighed. "You joined Dumbledore's Army, didn't you?"

"Well, yes-"

"You stood up in front of everyone just to ask Harry about my cousin, didn't you?" Hannah asked, her voice firm and clear.

"Yes, but-"

"So, do not even dare to think that you're not a Hufflepuff," Ernie cut in. "You are one of the best people I know to be sorted into Hufflepuff, as a matter of fact. And don't deny it, mate."

After letting this sink in, Susan spoke, "You're scared, aren't you? Is that the reason you're not going to fight?"

"Did I say that? No. I'm just saying that there's no reason for me to go to battle," Zacharias snorted.

"Fighting isn't the only way to contribute," Hannah told him. "You can help the wounded, you make sure the younger people get to fight, you can... bloody hell, I don't know... you can help after the fight with the bodies."

Zacharias gave in, although reluctantly. "Fine... I'm only doing this for Cedric though, just so you know. It'd be a shame to let his memory go to waste."

Susan leaned over and patted Zacharias' hand sincerely. "Thank you, Zacharias. Really."

"Well, there's always a bright side to this," Hannah said. "We'll know that someone will survive for sure and they could..."

"... Tell the stories of us - the charming bunch - to a whole bunch of bored Hufflepuff first years," Ernie finished, chuckling.


End file.
